Black Kite
by The One True Koneko
Summary: A prequel to the Zero Series, following the journey of the Resistance from shortly before their founding, up to the beginning of the first game. Ciel is a main char, but she's not the PoV char.
1. Light

**Chapter 1:** Light

SR-053 looked over the factory where he and his brothers were born. The order had come in just the other day. They were being replaced with automated drones called 'Pantheons', apparently due to 'defects' that they claimed plagued the entire line.

Production had been halted overnight in an incredibly rushed manner, and he could still see some unfinished brethren on the line. Power had simply been cut off to the factory... He sighed slightly, placing a hand on the shoulder of his youngest brother.

SR-403 had been the lucky one, awakening to the world only moments before the assembly line had ground to a halt... The young reploid looked up at him, his wide and innocent blue-gray eyes seeming curious and anxious.

All of this. The end of a line, because they wanted unfeeling machines in their place... The entire line, deemed defective and removed from their positions in the city as its policing force. He guessed they were lucky that the powers that be had not deigned to label them maverick- likely in gratitude for the service they'd provided for so long. At least that was the reason he assumed... That was the only possible light he could see in this right now.

There had been a time, 053 remembered, when thinking for oneself was something a mass-produced model reploid could take pride in. All of the SR series looked roughly the same, with minimal variation between the lot of them to help the people easily pick them out on the crowded streets. Typically they had blue-black hair with either gray or dark blue-gray eyes. His hair was a less common shade of blackish brown. His eyes were brown as well, which oddly enough had only ever occurred in command models both before and after him... So with all of them but the command models being virtually identical, having a mind of your own was something to be happy about...

People had always smiled at them, happy to see their friendly and familiar face...

Never again...

The two left, 403 following his elder brother as best as his new legs could let him. He hung onto his belt loop as they walked, having trouble keeping up. 053 put a hand behind the boy's back to keep him steady and slowed down slightly.

Frowning, he walked along the streets. They were heading to the barracks where he and his brothers stayed when off duty. He looked around, seeing the humans bustling about without a care. The reploids among them could easily be picked out- generally a more reserved and meek posture... He paused a while, seeing that none of his brothers were on patrol. This he expected; they were no longer under the employ of Neo Arcadia, so why would any of them be on patrol?

Strange though, that there were none of the new drones out either...

"It's not safe for you!'

"Hm?" he asked, looking toward the sound of the voice. Was someone in trouble, or... "!" A sudden flash of bright pink light caught him off guard and he staggered back, shielding his eyes. "The heck?" he asked, looking again.

A Cyber Elf... Cute... "Hello there; are you lost?" he asked, relaxing. Cyber Elves were harmless for the most part, and this one seemed friendly. "Dim the light a little, okay? You nearly blinded me." he said. The little Elf peeped happily, circling him like an excited and playful puppy.

403 stared up at it wide-eyed, reaching his free hand up as if trying to grasp it.

A young girl ran up a few moments later, puffing for breath. "Hah... thank goodness you stopped, I was... oh?" she asked, noticing them. "Oh h-hello officers!" she said. She recognized their uniforms it seemed. "Um, I'm sorry if we interrupted your duties just now. My friend got away for a few moments and was excited to see you. We were enjoying a walk together and we noticed there weren't many guards around today. Please don't be cross with her if she's bothering you; it's my fault for not keeping an eye on her," she said quickly, like she might have offended them.

He looked at the girl, smiling faintly from a moment. "It's all right. I was just giving the kid here a tour of the city... You weren't interrupting, and we're not cross with either of you," he said. "To be honest I'm not surprised you were unaware of the recent changing of guard. My brethren and I are no longer to police these streets."

"Thank you. I was worried you might have been busy and didn't want to be troubled," the girl said, smiling lightly. Her smile faltered though after a moment. "... I haven't heard anything about Neo Arcadia changing our current security forces though. If you're not going to police the streets any longer, who will? The Guardians?"

He shook his head. "Some new type of drone they're calling 'Pantheons'. I was honestly expecting them to have a few out already, to gauge public reaction..." he said, looking around. "Not the case though, it seems."

"Pantheons...?" the child asked seeming to recognize the term.

He nodded. "Supposed to be more efficient... Our factory was shut down last night without any warning... Cut off directly from the power grid," he said. 403's hand clenched his pants-leg slightly, and he winced. The boy had woken to the faces of all those who could've been his younger brothers... They would never be able to look upon the world, and knowing that pained 053 greatly.

"I see," she said, looking at them sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, and that you and your brethren will no longer be patrolling our streets. It was very safe with your line watching out for us." She stared up at him, blue eyes wide with concern. "Will you be okay though? I mean, what with the current energy crisis. Shutting down factories is one thing, but you're out a job now..." she said. The Cyber Elf cooed, sounding a little sad as it picked up on the girl's emotions and fluttered back over to her.

He nodded. "We'll find a way to keep going..." he said, smiling in a halfhearted attempt to make the girl feel better.. "I thank you for the concern however, Miss..." he said, turning and beginning to lead his younger brother away.

After a moment he paused. If these pantheons were supposed to be guarding the streets, they were failing, miserably at that... Even if he was out of a job, he couldn't let a child- human or reploid- walk around alone on the streets and be in good conscience. "Miss," he asked, looking back at her. "Would you like us to walk with you?"

She nodded gratefully and set off to follow after the pair. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble then I'd like that very much, please. I'm afraid I may have wandered a little further than normal today..."

He grinned warmly, offering a hand for her to take once she was close enough. "And where would you like to go?" he asked. She was a good kid, and seemed to really care about the Cyber Elf that followed her around. That was a rare sight these days... what with how Cyber Elves were for the most part viewed as tools, despite having minds and feelings of their own.

She smiled and took his hand, glancing to her Cyber Elf, who had perched on he shoulder and was grinning merrily. "I'd like to go to the energy research center, please. I don't usually go too far, but I'm afraid I've quite forgotten the way I came as I was talking to my friend earlier. We were trying to decide on a name for her before we found you..." she said.

He nodded. "Alright... I know the way," he said, leading them along. He glanced down, seeing she was looking at his little brother. The boy was staring at her from the other side of him, but had yet to speak. It made sense to him, but he was aware the girl may had thought it strange. "Sorry if he doesn't say anything, it's normal for us to just listen for the first few weeks. I was the same way..." he explained. "He was the last one of us made... Right before the factory quit. So he's pretty much a newborn, just like your little friend."

She nodded in understanding now that she knew why the younger reploid was so quiet. "I see. I'm sorry, I didn't know..." she replied softly, looking away guiltily.

He chuckled. "It's okay... I can't expect people to know. We're mass production models anyway, so people don't think about these things, even though we grow and learn just like humans and custom models..." He paused a moment in his speaking. "I think... it wasn't just energy they wanted to limit, but that's just me talking," he said quietly. In a more somber tone.

They walked in silence a while before the girl spoke again. "It's just not fair," she said softly. "I know you think and feel just like we humans do, even if we're different in other ways. It's just... strange, how you're all being pulled out of security when you do a great job at it already. The energy crisis hasn't gotten that bad yet, I'm sure..."

He glanced down at the little girl. She seemed upset, possibly at what they'd discussed. He squeezed her hand lightly. "Hey, don't you worry one little bit about us, okay? Everything will turn out just fine..." He looked up. "And in any case, we're here."

"I hope so. It wouldn't be right if anything bad happened to you..." she said, smiling softly before looking at the gates of the facility. He grinned as she let go of his hand. Her parents were scientists probably. Lucky them, for having such a sweet little girl. "Thank you so much for guiding me back, mister. It was really nice to meet you and your brother. My friend seems to like you both a lot too," she said as the little Cyber Elf fluttered off her shoulder. The digital being drew close to the pair much like she'd done earlier, glowing warm pink with happiness.

"You're very welcome," he said and smiled, holding a hand up for the little Cyber Elf to land on if she wished. "She's a peaceful one, isn't she...? Nurse-type?" he asked as the little Elf perched on his open palm and fluttered her little pink wings. Like a little butterfly... Although Cyber Elves weren't really 'solid', the living beings of data still emitted a certain warmth and could be felt easily enough if touched. He smiled, feeling that warmth now.

"Yes, she's a Nurse-type elf. She's only a few days old, which was why I took her out so she could learn more about the world and grow, but she still has a long way to go before she fully matures and develops her full potential..." she replied.

He glanced at her as she said this. Even though she spoke of the young Elf's 'potential', he could tell by her expression she hoped she'd never have to use her. Of course she didn't... To use a Cyber Elf, even for the most basic of things, meant their death, and he could never imagine this little one wanting any being to die.

Another light in this increasingly bleak home of his.

He looked back at the Elf, seeing the small shock of blonde 'hair' on her head and wide blue eyes. He nodded, smiling. "You two kinda look alike," he said. "Anyway... We should be on our way. It was nice meeting you two..."

Smiling widely, the girl spread her arms and hugged him as best she could. It took him a moment to register the contact, and he'd flinched slightly from it. The human girl came to just above his waist, pressing her cheek against his stomach, but she quickly broke off and waved to the pair as she made for the facility doors. "It was nice to meet you too, mister! Thanks again for everything, and I hope to see you both again one day! Take care!" she called, as the Cyber Elf fluttered on after her.

He waved politely as she left, waiting until she was safely inside before turning and leading his little brother home to meet the rest of their 'family'. "Cute kid..." he said softly, looking down at 403. He'd start talking in time, and right now time was all 053 had. "Hey, kiddo?" he said softly. "I know we just met today... but I want you to know. You need anything, and I'll be there for you. Okay? That's what big brothers do..."

403 looked up at him, eyes curious.

He smiled, picking the boy up in his arms. "Promise you... I'm going to be the best big brother to you that I can. Okay?" he asked, carrying him along. It was an exciting prospect, actually... He'd never really been able to bond in a familial sense to any of his other brothers, mainly because they'd all been working... But maybe that could change.

Nonetheless, he had now given his word, and he had every intent to keep it...


	2. Called Out

**Chapter 2: **Called Out

**E**ncountering the girl from before a second time had not been something 053 had planned, but it happened regardless...

A few days later, and the barracks that he and his brothers had lived in were being cleared out. He was directing the tasks of those under him- being of a higher than normal rank among their line because of his experience.

As usual 403 was right next to him, holding his hand tightly as he watched others around them go about their business. The boy looked up at him, eyes wide as he seemed confused as to what was happening.

053 had noticed some time after they'd first returned to the barracks that his littlest brother had slightly mismatched eyes. The right was a flat dark gray, while the left had a blue tint to it. It wasn't as uncommon a trait in their line as one would think, but it certainly made the boy more unique in his opinion. "They're moving everything out, so the barracks can be converted to residential housing," he explained. "Houses for people to live in."

403 nodded, seeming to understand, before looking over the situation again.

"Sir!" called one of the other units, SR-086, as he approached. "There's a call for you. They say they're with the energy research team..." he added, offering a comm device. 053 took it, placing it over his ear and adjusting the mouthpiece.

"Hello? This is SR unit 053. How may I be of assistance?"

"053? I'm the little girl you and your little brother helped walk home, remember? My name is Ciel," said the voice on the other end. "I wanted to talk to you and your brothers again. It's very important, urgent even!"

He blinked, recognizing the voice and name. That kid had been Ciel? THE Ciel? "Sh-sure, you can talk to us whenever you'd like to. Is it something we can discuss now?" he asked, feeling nervous.

"No, sorry. I need somewhere with a little more privacy," she said. "I believe it can wait a while, but I'd prefer to talk sooner than later."

He nodded, thinking quickly of anywhere that'd be far enough out of the way to ensure privacy. "..." After a moment he answered. "You can come to the barracks. We already have a few areas cleared and cut from surveillance. That's about as private as I can think of."

"Excellent," she replied, a tone of relief in her voice. "Expect me within the hour. Any ranking members of the SR units should be there as well. Thank you, and I'll see you soon."

And with that she'd hung up. 086 had already left, so he went to return the comm device back to the radio room, 403 tagging along quietly. Along the way he ascertained the locations of the other three ranking members of the SR. Adjusting the device on his ear to 'silent', he sent brief and direct messages to them asking to meet him in one of the cleared planning rooms in the next few minutes.

They each replied with their affirmatives, and he started toward the room he'd selected. Once there, he took a seat at the table. Everything in this room was literally bolted to the floor, so they'd left it as it was.

It wasn't until 403 crawled up into the seat next to him that he realized he'd forgotten to assign one of the other units to watch him. Too late now...

SRc-27 arrived first, nodding shortly and taking a seat. "I suppose it must be urgent if you're wanting a talk in a cut off area, brother..." the muscular command unit said. "Or should I wait for the rest before asking too many questions?"

"It'd be incredibly rude if you didn't, c-27," said SRc-18 as he walked through the door. "I hope you fellows don't mind me bringing 165 along," he said in half-veiled sarcasm as he and his protege took their seats. "I figured whatever we'll be discussing will need a witness."

"Cut the crap, c-18. 035 wanted other -officers- here, not grunts," c-27 said harshly.

035 groaned slightly. "No, c-18 is right. We need someone who can go to the gate and get our guest that will be here in a bit. I don't mind including him in the briefing."

"You wouldn't," c-18 replied snidely, leaning back and crossing his legs on the table as he looked at 403. "Don't pretend I don't see you, twerp. We snipers have very sharp eyes."

053 was about to tell him to stop scaring the boy, when the third commander unit SRc-23 spoke out from the doorway. "No need to frighten the kid, c-18... He won't be a bother, I'm sure..."

C-27 nodded as he sat. "Now that we're all here..." he started, looking at 053.

"Let's get started," he said. "I just received a call from Ciel, saying she wished to speak with the four of us."

C-18 quirked a brow. "You mean the researcher?" he asked, seeming genuinely interested for a change. "What exactly did she want to talk about?"

"She only told me that it was urgent, and that we needed to talk discreetly," he replied. "She said she would be here within the hour. We'd need someone at the main gate to bring her here. That would be where 165 would come in- if that's all right with you."

"I have no objection. 165, you have your orders," c-18 said.

165 stood, giving a short salute before heading out.

"So how did you get in touch with Ciel?" c-27 asked. "She's kind of a big deal in Neo Arcadian politics. I wouldn't think she'd bother with us- especially now that we've been decommissioned."

"Indeed... It must be a fascinating story," c-18 said with a grin.

053 gave a sheepish smile in return. "I met her a few days ago, while taking 403 home from the factory. She'd gotten lost, and I brought her back to the research facility," he explained. "Though to be completely honest I didn't know she was anyone important. She was just a girl to me..."

"Lucky timing then," c-23 said, smiling. "I guess you must have thought her parents were researchers?"

053 nodded. "Yes, exactly. It's unexpected that she'd reach out to us, but I'm hoping whatever she's contacting us about isn't bad news..." he said, glancing at the door. She should've been arriving soon...

A knock sounded after the next few seconds that followed. The door opened slightly and 165 poked his head in "Sirs? She's here."

"Good, let her in..." 053 said.

"You too, 165. Get in here," c-18 said. 165 nodded, opening the door wide enough to allow them both access. Slipping inside the office, Ciel padded into the room, her little shoes making light tapping noises against the metallic floor. She seemed winded, likely from the long bit of walking she'd done to get here.

"Thank you for accepting this meeting at such short notice, but I'm afraid it couldn't afford to wait. You see, you're all... hmm, well, it might just be better to let you look for yourselves..." she said, biting her lip nervously as she pulled out a data drive from inside her coat pocket.

C-23 reached into his bag, pulling out a data player and setting it on the table. "Have a seat, Miss Ciel, and take a moment to catch your breath," the commander model said, smiling. "We can read the files while you do so..."

"Thank you," Ciel said gratefully, going to the nearest chair and hoisting herself up into it. She handed the drive to c-23, who loaded it into the player. A small hologram began to project from the device. "Please be warned that this is all very highly-classified information. Even possessing these files is risky, but I had to come and let you know the truth about why your line was pulled, and why these Pantheons are being drafted in to take your place..." she said as the first of the files was opened.

053 and the Commanders looked over the files, each beginning to look more concerned. The data on that disk was primarily about the Pantheon drones, their costs and efficiency of design, but it also included data comparisons to the previous mass produced reploid lines, as well as inquiry files regarding what to do about the latest line of security reploids that had been dropped in favor of the faceless drones.

So far nothing concrete had been decided on that file, but on the others, there was damning evidence of unjust laws being enacted against innocent reploids accused of going maverick... and an ongoing list of reploids scheduled to have these laws 'applied' to them. C-27 was the first to speak. "This... can't be right. Some reploids on that list WE'VE arrested! They can't all have been..."

"Apparently they were," 053 said. "Over petty things too. This is insanity..."

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it?" c-18 asked. "From the look of things, -we're- next on the chopping block."

053 sighed, pulling up his goggles. "I don't know..." he said, rubbing his eyes with a thumb and forefinger. "It's not like we can just break out the reploids currently being held and run off into the night..."

There was a silence, before c-23 spoke up. "Maybe we can," he said simply, earning an incredulous look from c-27.

"You feeling all right in the head, 23? Not like you to suggest something that crazy..." he said.

C-23 nodded. "Maybe we couldn't do a prison break. Given the situation we're soon to be in however, leaving Neo Arcadia sounds like a good option. If we found somewhere to bunk-down outside the city, we could do it."

"It's going to take a while for everyone to get ready to go, if we are for a fact leaving..." c-27 said.

Ciel nodded, speaking up. "It might not be impossible to do just that, though. While the world outside Neo Arcadia consists mostly of barren wastelands, there are a lot places left over to lie low in for a time, many of them potential bunkers that haven't yet been stripped of resources. If you could escape and head there, the authorities shouldn't be able to catch you," she said, with a slight grin. "As for the reploids being detained, I might just have an idea to help break them out too..."

053 looked at her a moment. "And what would that idea be?" he asked, curious.

She pulled up another file, containing data regarding Neo Arcadia's detainment center, where numerous 'criminal' reploids were held until they were called for their hearing. With a map of the building, as well as detailed information regarding each level and the daily schedule of the goings-on inside the place, it would be a cinch to work out the best day and time to spring the condemned reploids.

"With the information I gathered on the Pantheons, I found out that they have one major flaw you don't. Being programmed to follow whatever orders they're given, it's a simple matter to hack their systems and alter their programming. Instead of standing guard over your fellows, given enough time, I may be able to hack the entire system and gain temporary control over them all - at least until somebody figures out they're being given new orders outside of the ones they're supposed to follow," the young girl, licking her lips a little nervously.

053 noticed 165 furrow his brows slightly as Ciel explained, not at all liking how serious this situation was becoming. "Hacking into classified files is a tier 3 offense... You'd be in enough trouble as is if you were caught for that. I can't imagine what hacking the 'security system' of Neo Arcadia would be classed as..." he said.

"Likely something that'd have her tried as a Maverick..." c-18 said flatly.

165 looked at him confusedly. "But, humans can't be mavericks... Right?"

"They might make an exception for something of this magnitude... C-18 has a point," 053 said, glancing at him. "If she's planning this, we either need to find a way to keep her from being found out, or she's going to need to come with us." It was true that hacking into Neo Arcadia's archives and downloading classified files was highly illegal, let alone distributing such information to civilians, but the child scientist was more concerned for the safety of the SR-series reploids than her own. So they had to protect her in turn.

"Right now, we've got time on our side," Ciel said. "The authorities currently appear to be preoccupied with integrating the Pantheons into Neo Arcadia and getting people used to them, so they're not as likely to notice that we might be up to something. That should give us enough time to plan your escape route out of the city, as well as assemble any other reploids that are soon to be targeted as suspected mavericks."

She glanced around, looking at each of them. "... I'm... well aware that I may get caught- especially once I hack into the prison security system to seize control of the Pantheon Guards. But it can't be any worse than what they already have planned for the others detained in prison right now, and you eventually. As you said, I am human so they will not be as inclined to label me maverick..." she continued, seeming less nervous as the plan started to take a more plausible form. "No matter what they might do to me, I can't just stand back and allow them to hurt innocent people- not if there's any way I can stop that from happening."

They looked at each other, seeming unsure a moment before all nodding. "About how big of a window are we talking?" c-27 asked. "We can send a few task-forces out now to find possible exits. As long as they're focused on integrating the Pantheons, a few ex-cops nosing around may well go unnoticed..."

"Or it could set them on alert..." c-18 said, leaning back and crossing his arms thoughtfully. "They may already know the files were hacked. If that's the case, given what info was taken, they may be waiting for us to make a move... Why else would they be taking our weapons now?"

Ciel grimaced, seeming to silently agree that it was indeed a possibility. "At the most, I'd say we have about two to three days before the authorities are satisfied reviewing public response towards the Pantheons. After that, we run a higher risk of getting caught so if we're going ahead with this plan, it's best to do it anytime between now and then while they're focused on people's response towards their new project," she said, thinking a little before continuing.

"As a researcher, I already have some permission to access data files online so it won't seem too strange that I've recently been looking up Pantheons as their data can help with my studies regarding energy efficiency. I do not know if they're aware I've been digging deeper, but I tried to cover my tracks as best I could and so far it seems as though nobody's suspected anything. As for the authorities taking your weapons, it might be that they're planning on announcing you as suspected mavericks sooner than later. With the public eye on focused on the Pantheons, it could be that they'll act then..." she said.

053 nodded. He didn't like the thought of it, but he could see no other reason as to why Neo Arcadia had already begun disarming them as c-18 had said. "Then we need to act as soon as possible..."

"Right," c-27 said. "We'll send a few squads out to find safe exit-points; 053 will keep in touch with you regarding how things are progressing, Miss Ciel."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," c-23 agreed. "Once we've got an escape route or two charted we can begin evacuation to those ruins you mentioned. While the majority of us are doing that, a smaller group can focus on freeing the reploids in the Detainment Center."

Ciel nodded, smiling warmly at 053. He smiled back, and she spoke. "Everything seems to be in order then. I'm sorry to have come here with such bad news for you all, but with the information I recovered from their database, it seems that it's best for you all to leave and go into hiding before they decide to take you in as well. With the Pantheons still not fully-tested, if we're lucky the authorities will just suspect a few bugs have gotten into the system and focus more on regaining control than continuing to watch over the prisoners," she said, shifting on her seat to get more comfortable.

"I should be able to control them long enough for a small group to break inside and locate the prisoners, as well as anybody else that wants to come along and leave the area before I'm forced out of the system. While they're trying to find out the cause of the drone's malfunction, that should give you all enough time to make your escape out of the city and head for the ruins before they realize what happened and give chase. Once you're out of Neo Arcadia's border, you'll finally be free..." she continued, before frowning lightly. "Of course, that will all come after an escape route has been planned and secured. I can keep contact with 053 and update you all with the goings-on inside the city as well as inside the prison, and hopefully divert any attention away from you once we go ahead with the plan. It's risky, I know, and I'm sorry if you're afraid... but I don't know what else to do..." the girl said.

053 frowned worriedly. Genius or no, Ciel was still just a little girl. Something this big had to be stressful to her... The sudden clap of c-27's hands made him jump slightly. "Let's get the ball rolling then, starting with getting you home safely," the command unit said, looking to 053. "You want to escort her out?"

"Oh, sure..." he said, going over to her and waiting for her to hop out of the chair. The commander had a good point. It was getting late now, and the longer Ciel spent here, the more likely she would be missed back at the research facility and possibly questioned as to where she was now disappearing off to at such odd hours.

He watched as she ejected the data drive and tucked it back into her pocket. "Alright then. The sooner we get ourselves prepared, the better our chances of this plan turning out in our favor," the child replied as she slid off the chair she was seated on, landing with a light thump before standing upright against 053's side. She smiled at each of the reploids as she clutched his arm gently, ready to return home.

053 smiled, leading her out of the room and them out of the barracks. "..." He wasn't sure what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. "... ...I'm glad you came," he settled on saying finally. "We owe you a lot if this works."

For a few moments Ciel didn't reply to 053, instead walking alongside the reploid male with her head bowed as though she were in deep thought. "You're welcome. I just thought... Well, it only seems like the right thing to do; innocent reploids are being treated unfairly and punished for crimes they have not committed. I know what a Maverick is, but the authorities... they're lying, and it's wrong to stand by and do nothing..." she said, seeming hesitant to look up at him.

He sighed slightly. "We had a hand in it, knowing or not... We're just as guilty as they are," he said, brown eyes narrowing as he lowered his goggles back over them with one hand. "But we're going to fix that, and with you helping... I think we can do it," he said determinedly.

He caught her glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye, a barely concealed smile on her lips as she clutched onto his arm a little more firmly and walked a little closer alongside him. "...Thank you. Hearing that means a lot to me..." she replied a little shyly. "Hopefully this will all work out, but even if it doesn't, at least we can say we tried. With everyone working together though - it might just be enough to succeed and begin putting this right once and for all..."

He grinned, happy that he'd managed to get her feeling better than she'd been seeming with the others. "We're almost there. Think you can make the rest of the way without me? Technically I should be helping at the barracks right now, so me showing up at the gates with you would probably be a little suspicious..."

"I can," she said with a nod. "It's not too far now like you said, and you're right about it being a bad idea if you're seen turning up with me when you're supposed to be working still. Thank you very much for walking me back. I'll try and get back in contact with you again later on!" she said. Letting go of his hand, Ciel gave 053 a lighter hug than the one she'd given him when he first walked her back to the facility several days ago. He hugged back, and they broke away after a brief moment. "Bye bye, and take care!" the girl called, waving to 053 as she headed back to the research facility as quickly and quietly as she possibly could.

He waited a few moments, before turning and starting back to the barracks. Things were about to change radically for him and his line. He didn't know what would happen of course, but he had to hope this would work out.

Ciel had called them to one last service... and they had answered readily.


	3. Teaser: Cellmates

Teaser 1: 'Cellmates'

A faint tune of whistling echoed through the dark halls of the Detainment Center. In Cell number 045a, a reploid with long dark hair whistled quietly. After a while, he stopped and glanced a his cellmate, a scruffy-looking reploid with equally scraggly reddish-brown hair. The man just sat quietly on the bench, holding a bottle of some sort of alcohol.

He sighed. "I suppose you think you're clever, being able to smuggle your drink in... It's just because these new guards aren't smart enough to take it. Lucky you, I guess..." he muttered. "I wonder if they'll take you off like the last few; I don't know why I haven't been taken yet... I've been here a few weeks now, maybe they forgot I was here when the guards were changed out..."

Giving the long-haired reploid an obstinate look, the man clutched onto his bottle a little more firmly before he turned his attention towards the cell door. "Maybe, but as long as I ain't botherin' them, those drones haven't got a reason to search me and take it away..." he replied quietly as he looked down at the liquid swishing around inside the dark bottle. "Not like I'm going anywhere soon anyway, and neither are you from the sounds o' it. A few weeks... that's quite some time to be sitting here by yourself, doing nothing..." It was the most he'd ever spoken to the long-haired reploid in one go, usually preferring to keep to himself as well as his bottle. He took a sip from the bottle, arching an eyebrow at his cellmate and offering a drink. "You probably need this more than me. What you get dragged in for anyway? You never said..."

He smiled, and shook his head. "Thanks, but no. And I am an artist... I did a few works related to historical things- harmless parodies really. My friends and I thought they were funny. Somehow the authorities got wind of them, even though I'd never planned to publish them..." he said. "So I was arrested for creating works that 'could incite unrest in the populous', and tossed in here without further ado..." he leaned back onto the wall, sighing softly.

The drunk almost sputtered at what he'd just heard. Looking back at the the long-haired reploid with an incredulous look on his face, the distaste in his voice plain for all to hear. "What the hell? You got dragged into this hole all over a few comics you did for a laugh with your buddies? Damn... if you published them maybe I could understand the concern, but even then...!" he growled, his knuckles almost turning white as he clutched the neck of the bottle. His fist quivered with anger as he slumped back against the wall with a heavy sigh, before the indignation fizzed out and died.

"Tch, seems like they're calling anyone Maverick over nothin' these days. All over a cartoon... those fascists..." he grumbled.

The artist chuckled slightly. "Certainly the outspoken one, aren't you? Or is that the alcohol talking? I guess you were dragged in for public intoxication? At least you haven't been labeled yet... I think." He looked over. "But yes, over a silly little cartoon... It's nice having someone to talk to. Sorry for the verbal jab earlier..." he said, grinning more sincerely. "They called you ONB6, yes? I think I'll call you Owen... Rolls off the tongue much better, yes?"

The scruffy-looking reploid flashed a grin. "Could be the alcohol talking, yeah, but then again I never did like any of that political bullshit. There's nothin' wrong with a laugh every now and then and it pissed me off to hear you got dragged in all because somebody up the top didn't find your jokes so funny..." he replied, before getting cozy against the wall and starting to relax.

"... S'alright about the jab. It's what I got pulled in for anyway, being drunk and disorderly... or at least that's what they said when they arrested me, I don't really remember now," ONB6 said, frowning as he tried to recall exactly what happened before he'd been arrested. All he remembered was going out to have a fun evening before waking up in handcuffs the next morning, accused of gatecrashing some fancy party and a number of other minor misdeeds.

"Owen, huh? I like that name." he said after a few minutes. "You know, you're alright really. HE-22, wasn't it?" he asked, sitting up to look at the other reploid better.

"Yes... I never could figure out a name that quite fit it, or me..." he said. "You aren't so bad yourself. Like I said it's nice talking to someone..."

Footsteps sounded from up the corridor, the rhythmic tapping instantly recognizable to them as the guards. Probably just doing their usual daily patrol...

"Hmm... never been that good with names, really. I'm sure you'll find one sooner or later," ONB6, or Owen as HE-22 had nicknamed him said, before falling silent. He'd also heard the sound of movement outside their cell, and the scruffy-looking reploid tensed as the Pantheon Guard's heavy, plodding footsteps echoed outside. He didn't continue talking, instead focusing his bloodshot gaze on the door as the footsteps came to a halt outside.

HE-22 blinked when one aimed its buster at them through the bars. "Stand and face the wall," the machine's monotone voice said. "Failure to comply will result in your termination."

The two stood- Owen a little more slowly as he struggled to find his sense of balance- and did as told. "Oh, so now you finally pay us some attention?" the scruffy-looking reploid said with a sneer as he glanced at the Pantheon who spoke. The two drones entered, walking toward them silently. "Well, what do you want then? We were havin' a nice chat before you assholes showed up."

"Quiet," HE-22 hissed, before his wrists were grabbed and bound together.

"Reploid model HE-22, the Eight Gentle Judges have found you guilty of crimes against the people and government of Neo Arcadia," one drone said, pulling him away from the wall. "As punishment for these crimes you are condemned as a Maverick and are to be terminated immediately."

His eyes widened slightly, and his chest grew tight as he began to hyperventilate. "Oh no... No no no..." he whimpered, hanging his head and starting to sob. The Pantheon began leading him out, practically dragging him as his legs refused to work properly.

"Eight Gentle Judges, MY ASS! So drawing cartoons makes you a Maverick now, does it?" ONB6 asked, pulling away from the wall and standing tall with fire in his red-rimmed eyes. "If that's the case, then to hell with the whole damn government, and to all of you as well. Get your filthy hands off him!" he yelled as the Pantheon began dragging the terrified HE-22 out of the cell roughly.

The next instant he'd moved to grab the Pantheon's wrist and slammed the bottom edge of his bottle into the red lens that consisted of its 'eye'. Immediately the bottle shattered, causing the crimson-colored lens to crack and spark angrily as dark liquid began seeping in through the damage he'd just caused. The second Pantheon immediately retaliated, firing at the hostile reploid and hitting him point blank in the face. The blast knocked him back and sent a scattering of blood every which way.

HE-22 stared in shock as his cellmate's blood spattered his face and shirt. "...O-Owen!" he said, trying to pull free but being unable to break from the grip on his wrists. The Pantheon finished dragging him out, and started down the hall with him and the other one. "Wait, stop! Owen! Dammit no! You can't just leave him there like that!" he shouted, struggling more before just breaking into sobs as they continued to drag him along.

.

.

.

Pain was the first thing ONB6 became aware of as the reploid slowly regained his senses after getting shot, before he felt something wet across his face. Was it the bottle of drink that had caused that? Maybe, he thought as he struggled to sit back up again and see what was going on. "... Son of a..." he grumbled irritably as he distantly heard HE-22's fading cries. The long-haired reploid had been calling ONB6 by the human name he'd given him moments earlier, before the sound of his voice was cut short upon the door to the cell-block slamming shut.

Wiping the wetness off his face, Owen tried to open his eyes and see where the Pantheons had taken his friend off to - except that he found he couldn't. Frowning, he held his hands to his face again and froze as he felt gaping holes where his eyes used to be. He was blind.

Feeling numb at both the injury he'd just received and HE-22 being dragged off to face his termination, the drinker slumped back against the wall; hopelessly awaiting his own demise upon either bleeding to death or the Pantheons coming back to retrieve him too. He didn't move as he heard movement outside the door, or when the door slid open as somebody came in...


End file.
